The mysterious Spartan
by GenerlPerseusJackson
Summary: After the Giant war something unexpected happens Perseus Jackson goes missing. Or is he what if he has been there the whole time with his friends not knowing. AN Okay I do not own PJO, HOO, or Halo.
1. The birth of a Spartan

**Two hours after Geaes Defeat.**

In the trone room of Olympus a young Perseus is being abserved by twelve powerful beings. After 3 minutes of silence Zues king of the Gods speaks.

"All but Perseus and Poseidon leave." All gods and demigods left the room except for said two.

"Perseus instead of a reward I will give you a proposicion." The king said with what sounded like interest in his voice. The young demigod eager to here what his uncle had to say leans forward.

"Perseus do you know the hunters of Artimis are her hand maidens and are made imortal." The boy shook his head as a signal that he understood what it ment.

"Well My brother and I were thinking on doing the same. But instead they are able to date and when and if they marry there spouse becomes imortal. Well Poseidon and I were thinking that you should be the first one we recruit." Needless to say that the son of Poseidon was shocked was an under statement. The young man came to a decition after a couple seconds of thinking.

"I Perseus Leonidas Alexander Jackson accept your offer uncle!" The boy said with confidence in his voice.

And thus Spartan 117 was born along with the SPARTANS OF OLYMPUS. It took 12 grueling years of training and surgeries to create the perfect soldier one who follows orders but also rebellious on how he follows certain orders given. When Zeus thought he was ready Poseidon convinced him not wait for them to find him which would be sooner then Poseidon Hoped...


	2. The encounter with Master Chief

TEN YEARS LATER

**In the forests of Yellowstone National Park**

The hunters of Artimis were being surounded by a moster army. One that made the one in the final battle of the 2nd Titan look like the U.S Military compared to the military of China. The hunters had no hope until they hard the crack of an automatic rifle. An armored warrior stepped from the shaddows and none of the could get over the fact that he looked like a robot yet he wasn't.

The warrior was roughly eight foot six with olive green body armor and a gun that looked like the ones you would see in a video games about the future. He ran at a speed that could be easily matched dy the hunters do to there blessing but with out it would almost be impossible to match with out a horse or car. The warrior showed the skill of a master in hand to hand combat. as well as a mastery with marksmenship with his rifle.

After the army of monster saw that thier army was lacking the capability in skill and in numbers to take down the armored warrior they called a full retreat while the warrior continued to fire his rifle into the crowd of monster. When the army was gone he hunters got out of their shock and tried to capture the warrior eventually the lieutenant of the hunters a young women by the name of Thailia Grace was able to subdue the warrior do to her power over lightning and electricity. The young women went forward to interigate the warrior that saved them.

"Who are you and why did you interfere with _our _battle?" The daughter of Zues questioned.

"My name is of no importants but you can refer to me as Master Chief."


	3. Chief gets tied up

**The appearance of the moon goddess.**

_"My name is of no importants but you can refer to me as Master Chief."_

"What do you meen you name is of no importants?" The agrivated hunter pressed on to fing out who he was and were came from.

"I ment that my name is not important for you to nold I have already given you a name you can call."

"Master Chief sounds like a rank why would you want to be called after a rank" Thalia said with venom in her words like she had been insulted by this man.

"That because it is a rank it stands for Master Chief Petty Officer and I like to be called by my rank so that I don't get attached to any one in combat other then my brothers in arms even then we go by a last name basis." Master Chief explained to her as if she were an infant.

"How dare yo treat my lieutenant in such a manner I should turn you into a jackalope and have my wolves run after you." Said a aubern haired girl who looked to be 12. But Chief new better and immediately popped to the position of attention at the sight of said girl.

Artimis raised an eyebrow at the actions of the Master Chief. But then it hit like a piano falling from the sky that this man was a trained soldier and would do this to every god or goddess that came into his sight until they walked away.

"As you were." Were she got that from she did not know it was as if she knew what to say because it was an instinct.

" Thank you ma'am." Was all the Chief Said in responce.

But unknown Artimis this man was all but relieved that he did not have stay there and that she knew what he was doing at the time. But none of the following have been clarified at the moment. One that he was a Spartan one of the universes most destructive forces that could even get close to Chaos the creator of this universe but also the balancer. Two only one other force could beet a Spartan and that was a hunter of Artimis. Their strongest could almost match the Chief in combat.

This is why he decided to be very careful not to anger Artimis or her hunters but clearly that wasn't working. So Master Chief decided to just go with it. But unfortunately to Chief he that would never happen.

"You will tell us your name or I'll be forced to take you to Olympus." Artimis said with a stern glare at the man.

"Lady Artimis as I have already told your Lieutenant I can not and will not give out my name. If I due it would be bring up some un wanted memory's." The Chief said with what sounded like sorrow and distain in his voice.

"How dare you talk to our lady, _male_ ." A hunter named Phoebe said with a hunting knife to his throat along with venom in his words.

"I was simply replying to a request with an answer to why I can not _girl."_ He said with more venom then the hunter was expecting. It shocked her at first but then she turn red with anger and dug the knife farther into the Chief's neck. Until...

"Phoebe stand down." Artimis said with a tone of anger herself. The being from the fact that this warrior would dare speak to one her hunters with such disrespect.

"But my lady..." Phoebe tried to say until she was cut off.

"Phoebe do as I say." Artimis said with sternness in her voice. Then an evil look came onto her face.

"Well that can't be good" Chief thought. Next thing Chief knew he was tied to a tree.

"Well this sucks." Chief thought. Then Chief thought of something.

"Oh this is going to be good." Chief thought.

**Ok Guys here are some definitions for you non military folk.**

**The position of attention is when a soldier doesn't move and looks strait ahead with his hands cupped at the pant seems.**


	4. The vanshing and reapearing of Chief

The vanishing and reapearing of Master Chief

**_"Well this sucks." Chief thought. Then Chief thought of something._**

**_"Oh this is going to be good." Chief thought._**

Unbenounced to Lady Artimis the Chief had a trick up his sleve. Attached to his armor was a clokeing device that made him practically invisable to every one as long as he did not move. So while the goddess had her back turned he activated the clokeing the device becomeing nonexistant to the man hateing hunters and their wolves.

When Artimis turn to the chief and found him not there she paniked.

" Thalia do you know where the man in the suit of armor went?" With a mixture of anger, annyance, and a little fear.

" No my lady last I checked he was tied under the tree as you ordered." Thailia said in confusion until she saw what was disturbing her patron and sister.

"Find him do not let him escape!" Artimis said with anger clearly in her voice at the fact that a man was able to escape. While the hunters were trieing to find him in every place but were he wastied up Chief just casually strolled away while his cloke was on showing no signs of him ever being there.

While Chief was walking away the hunters were trying to find him but nothing came up. They were all in poor spirits so Artimis decided to take this matter to the Olympian Counsel.

**Mt. Olympus that same day**.

While Zues was haveing a conversation with Poseidon when Artimis flashed in.

"Father call the council together its urgent." Artimis said with persistance in her voice.

When Zues finaly got the council together he signalled for Artimis to tell them why they were here.

"I have called this council together so that I may clearify a possable threat. This threa is of a man who sent an entire monster army running for there lives." Said until she was interupted by her father.

"Wait did this man have olive green body armor was about eight foot six and have a symbol of a lone wolf on it?"

"Yes...Why?" Artimis replied

Poseidon and Zues looked at each other with bored exspressions and all of a sudden all of the male gods bust out laughing that Dionysus choked on his wine. Artimis was glaring holes into each and every one laughing including her father. And it seemed all the other goddesses were doing the same. After twenty minutes of laughing things started to settle down.

"Master Chief." All seven of the male Olympians said at the same time with smiles on there faces.

"Yes how do you know who he is?" Artimis said with venom in her words as she said it.

"Artimis my dear this man is no threat because he works for Olympus." Zeus said simply.

"Perseus come here." Zeus boomed through the trone room.

"Grandfather are you all right Per..." Annabeth Chase was cut short by a figure walking into the throne.


	5. Attack of a goddess

**Being assulted by Lady Annabeth**

_"Grandfather are you all right Per..." Annabeth Chase was cut short by a figure walking into the throne room._

Until the doors of the Olympian throne room opened to reveal an 8 and a half tall foot warrior with olive green body armor and a strange helmet at his side. His face was a pale white with sea green eyes. As well as a scar running down the side of his face strangely like a lightning bolt. He had raven black hair that was cut high and tight. He looked like a force that could rip you in half with just a flick of the wrist. He was the one and only Master Chief Petty Officer Perseus Alexander Leonidas Jackson the last of the Spartan II's

But Annabeth saw past that she went from confused to angry in half a second after her comprehension of the situation. She calmly walked up to him and...

"YOU BASTARD I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE DEAD DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO ME AND THE OTHERS!" Annabeth screemed at the top of her lungs and usually a smack wouldn't hert but when its from a twelve foot tall goddess you tend to go flying. Landing into a pillar.

"THAT WAS FOR NOT TELLING ME!" Annabeth said as she smacked him again.

"THAT WAS FOR NOT TELLING YOUR FRIENDS!" Annabeth said with fire literally coming out of her eyes as he continued to hit the son of Poseidon.

"THAT WAS FOR NOT TELLING YOUR MOM." Annabeth said with more anger in her voice then the last surprisingly.

" AND THIS IS FOR BREAKING MY HEART." She said with a mighty punch sending the Chief into the wall of the throne room.

**Percy's P.O.V...While being throne by Annabeth...**

OWW was all that went through my mind when I was sent into a pillar by an angry goddess. Which Zues didn't tell me about. So I sent a glare his way. Which he just chuckles at. Great not only do I have an angry Annabeth, but an all powerful vengeful goddess Annabeth. Whoop Dee Doo I get to be played with like a ******* Tennis ball. Yay me I thought all at the same time. And for the next 45 minutes I get smacked around into pillars.

"Annabeth will let me explain myself before I have to go against my orders from Zeus" I said with a threatening voice.

**Back to third person...After the fifth time he was hit.**

After Perseus gave his threat he got up as if he were in no pain in the first place. He on his helmet and kicked on his shield ready for the next blow that was to be made by the goddess. So that he would be able to doge her next attack. And to his success he was able to doge the goddess several time before Zeus had enough of this bickering and fighting between his nephew and his granddaughter.

"Both of you knock it off we are here to explain why Percy Jackson is suddenly here and alive."


	6. Explanations and plotting

Why he is here today alive.

"Twenty years ago after the war whenwe were rewarding the demigods I decied a different aproach twords Perseus. I offerd hinm to be the first super soldier this world had ever seen. Soon after though more followed. And when that happened we named these super soldier well the first seventy five of them any way the Spartan II. And when we told you that Perseus Jackon was dead we ment it because from the ashes of his death came Chief Master Petty Officer Spartan John.117"Zeus said in a long explanation. He continued to explain that he and his brothers as well as his male children or any other male gods. As well as explain that they were imortal but like the hunters fall in in battle.

"As a matter of fact all of the Spartan II are dead al exept on. The Master Chief is the last of his kind." Zeus said with saddness and despair in his voice.

"Serves them right for trying to replace my hunters." Artimis said with venomin her voice. While all of the other goddess nodded their heads in agreement.

"We were not created to replace your weakling hunters we were created to protect Olympus till our last dieing breath. Every Spartan II that died, died protecting the thrones you sit in now so if I were you I would be more respectful to those who have died on the battle field." Chief said with just as much venom if not more in his voice then Artimis. Artimis was about to respond but Zeus interupted her.

"Artimis do not arggue every thing he said is true you would not have a throne in this court room if not for Chief an his brothers and hat goes for the rest of you." Looking at the goddess with a harsh glare that would make even Kronos wimmper in fear.

"I also agree with Master Chief if not for him I would not be here I would be in tartarus waiting to reform. So if you would be ever so gratious from in sulting these warriors sister I would be much ablished." Apollo said looking at his twin with a serious tone in his voice as he spoke. While Artimis and the other goddess looked on in disbelief.

"Father are you sure that we can tru..."Athena started to say with distgust in her voice before for she was inturupted.

"Do not dare to finish that sentence Daughter Chief is loyal to Olympus to a fault he has put his life at risk on many ocations to save Olympus. So unless you want to risk war I would keep you mouth shut." Zeus said to the Athena while she looked at her father wth total and udder shock onevident on her face.

"This meeting is dismissed" Zeus boomed before he flashed out followed by the other male gods. But dispite the dismissal the goddess dicied how they were to et back at the male gods fore keeping a secrect from them as well as insulting them.


	7. The years before Artimis found Chief

Eight years ago to Artimis finding Master Chief

Master Chief had just gotten out of his training and was heading for the front lines with his new A.I Cortana. While one the  
front lines he had to fight the Covenant an advanced group of monsters that wanted to eradicate  
the human race. For years he had to destroy 2 halo rings, advanced weapons made by Forerunners  
as a fail safe incase they were defeated by the flood, and the halo command center. Along with  
destroying the flood.

Eventually Master Chief and Cortana ended up in Requiem, a realm where the monster thought there god was, they ended  
up fighting one of the last two Forerunners the infamous Didact. Along the way they found the Librarian, Didact's wife, who  
evolve Master Chief to were the Didact's weapon could not hurt him as well as increasing his Knowledge and I.Q by ten fold. He  
was given the battle skin that the completely evolved humans had. All and all Master Chief defeated the Didact. But lost Cortana too,  
after that he went mentally instable. It took three years to gain his sanity back and another years to be able to cope with Cortana not  
being able to come back.

But after 4 years on the side lines Zeus finally let Master Chief back into the action. After Chief was sent back into the war thing started  
to go better for the Gods armies. But only Zeus knew of why Perseus was depressed. And he would not tell any one of this not even  
Poseidon. He would always walk up to Perseus to council and make sure he kept his sanity and so that he could get to know his nephew  
better.

After 2 years Zeus gained the full trust of Chief and continuously trying to get him to et a girl friend. But he knew only one girl would  
be to his liking and unknown to the Chief she was still alive. And she was goddess not an A.I any more...


End file.
